Broken
by Velvet Storm
Summary: When Beverly suffers an injury, Jean Luc stays by her side through her recovery. Will they finally reveal their feelings for each other?


"Captain, we must take a shuttlecraft to the surface," Doctor Crusher insisted. "There are people seriously injured down there and even dying. We can't sit up here and do nothing! We're the only ones around for light years that can help them."

Debris from a huge meteorite was crashing down onto the planet because the inhabitants of Arsesius IV refused to give in to the Romulans' demand to turn over their rights to the plentiful liquid ore deposits located throughout their lands. In spite and unknown to everyone, the Romulans located a huge meteor not far from them, fired repeated phasers until it was in pieces, and then after reversing the polarity of those pieces, sent them crashing down onto the unsuspecting planet. Many were instantly killed while hundreds others were seriously injured. They needed medical attention immediately or they too would die. Luckily, the Enterprise was only about an hour away at Warp 8 when they received the distress call.

Captain Picard forbid anyone to beam down at first since debris was still falling. The transporter room tried to lock on to some of the wounded but couldn't get solid locks on them because of interference caused from the meteor fragments. He knew Doctor Crusher was right. A medical away team would have to take a shuttle down to help any of the inhabitants.

"Sir, I agree with Doctor Crusher," Commander Riker told his captain. "The transporter room has failed and if we keep waiting, there might not be anyone to help."

The conditions were extremely dangerous to his crew. But those inhabitants needed their help. There was no other choice since lack of time was an issue. "All right," he commanded. "Assemble your best medical staff, Doctor Crusher." He paused and said a little quieter, "But please….be careful."

"Aye, Captain," she said with a small smile and she rushed off the bridge to the shuttle bay.

A dust storm covered the planet. Wind whipped dirt through the air, making it near impossible to see or breathe. The medical team was wearing atmospheric masks so they could assist the injured easier. Huge stones, some as large as fifty feet in diameter, had hit the planet's surface permanently imbedding themselves. Hundreds of thousands of smaller ones covered the ground, making it extremely difficult to walk. Towering trees were destroyed; their massive trunks split in two. Small straw like huts, originally the inhabitants' homes, were crushed and destroyed. Scattered bodies lay twisted and contorted; some injured, others already dead.

The medical team quickly went to work, assisting everyone they could who was still alive. Those whose injuries were not severe were rushed to the shuttlecraft immediately. Others needed stabilizing before they could go anywhere. Unfortunately, stones continued to fall from the sky randomly, causing the away team to have to move fast in their efforts, dodging the rocks as best they could.

Within thirty minutes, five crewmembers had been hit by crashing rocks and knocked unconscious. At least fifteen others, nearly everyone else on the away team, were badly bruised.

"Picard to Crusher," the captain called out. "Status please."

Due to static, it was almost impossible to hear Beverly. "….falling rocks…..members….unconscious…..still working…."was the transmission the awaiting senior officers on the bridge heard.

"Get out of there now!" Picard growled. "If you can hear me, get out now! It won't help them for us to lose anyone!" But he heard nothing.

"Riker, Troi, we're going to sickbay to help," Picard commanded. "Data you have the bridge."

Larger rocks and boulders began to fall again. Lina, one of Beverly's top medical officers, ran over to her. "We've got to get out of here!" she yelled. "It's getting worse!"

"I'm just finishing up! You go ahead!" Beverly called back, running her small scanner over the young girl's body that lay in front of her. She'd lost too much blood already. Beverly just needed two more minutes to stabilize her enough to move her to the shuttlecraft without causing further damage.

Lina soon left for the ship with two injured inhabitants. Beverly worked furiously to save the child. _Just another minute_, she thought to herself. She felt an odd electricity and looked up. Huge rocks were falling directly on her. Instinctively she covered the girl's frail body with hers before all went black.

Slowly Beverly opened her eyes. She struggled to move but stopped when she felt her head spinning in dizziness. She tried to speak but was too weak and moaned instead.

"Beverly?" she heard. Forcing her eyes open again, she saw Deanna standing above her. "Can you hear me?"

Beverly nodded slowly.

"Lina, she's awake," Deanna announced as Lina rushed over to take readings of Beverly's bio signs. "Troi to Picard."

"Yes Counselor," the captain said.

"Doctor Crusher is awake, Sir," she informed him.

"I'm on my way," Captain Picard told her, quickly rising from his chair and hurrying to the transporter. "Number One, you have the bridge," he called as the doors closed in front of him.

Captain Picard spoke with both Counselor Troi and Lina for a couple minutes before walking over to the table where Beverly lay.

"Beverly," he said, gently holding her hand. It was cold so he placed his other hand over hers to warm it. "Beverly."

Moaning quietly, Beverly whispered, "Jean Luc."

"How are you feeling?" he asked, not able to ignore the swollen purple bruise on her forehead or treated laceration on her cheek.

"What….happened?" she whispered.

Jean Luc inhaled deeply. How he hated to tell her this. "You were struck by a rather large….meteor fragment. When you covered the child with your body….it struck….your legs."

Beverly was nodding. "Broken," she whispered, wincing as she felt a stab of pain.

Bones had been badly broken in her lower legs and ankles. Restraints had been secured to her shins and feet to assist in healing. "Yes," Jean Luc agreed, ignoring the sadness tugging at his heart. "They've been set though and you'll be up and bossing us around in no time." He forced a smile. The medical details Lina could tell her later.

"Is that…all?" she asked, barely aware of his hands holding hers.

"It's your only serious injury," Jean Luc answered, angry with himself for allowing her to go in the first place. "For now, sleep. We'll talk more later."

Beverly nodded, closing her eyes.

Jean Luc sat in his quarters, sipping Earl Gray tea as he often did before going to sleep. He was furious with himself for allowing the medical team to go down to Arsesius. Knowing how dangerous the conditions were on the planet, he never should have permitted it. What was he thinking? But, on the other hand, those people had to be helped somehow. Was there a better way? Could he have done anything differently? The questions flew round and round his head, haunting him. And now, here was Beverly, bedridden for three weeks. Once completely healed, she would still need light therapy to strengthen the muscles.

Not able to shake the guilt he felt, Jean Luc decided to help her in whatever way he could. It wasn't due to any obligation though. He had felt feelings stir inside him that were foreign and didn't know what to do with them, if anything. Beverly was his best friend. He'd cared about her for years. He wanted to be there for her. When the report had come in with news she'd been struck, his heart had fallen. He feared the worst. Shock, anger, denial…all of them had consumed his mind. Then came news of her injury….injury….that meant she was alive! He'd feared for her life! A lump in his throat had replaced the pit in his stomach. Overwhelmed with relief and happiness mixed with anger and guilt, he'd rushed to be by her side. Yes, he would do whatever he could to help her.

"You look much better," Deanna told Beverly. She'd received word from Lina that Beverly could relocate to her own quarters. "How do you feel?"

"Stiff," Beverly answered with a smile, sounding like her usual self. "But I'm ready to get back to my quarters."

When Deanna wheeled Beverly into her quarters, both were surprised to see the captain already there waiting for them. They also noticed the vase of flowers on one of the small tables.

"Why, Captain Picard," Beverly said, shocked to see him but pleased at his presence. "Are those for me?"

With a sheepish uncomfortable smile, he answered in his historian voice, "People did this on Earth centuries ago when someone returned home from the hospital." He paused. "I was hoping they would be to your liking." Realizing she couldn't walk over to them, he carried the vase over to her.

After inhaling deeply, Beverly said, "They smell wonderful. And they're beautiful. Thank you!" She'd never known him to do something like this!

Jean Luc set them back on the table while Deanna wheeled her over to her bed. "Let me help," he said, hurrying over to them. "Put your arm around me."

Hating for people to fuss over her, Beverly said, "Jean Luc I can….".

"That's an order, Doctor Crusher," he gently informed her, picking her up with little effort and laying her in bed.

"I need to get back to the bridge now," Deanna said. "Anything I can do before I go?"

"No I'm fine," Beverly answered. "Thank you though."

After Deanna left, Beverly studied her friend for a moment. She knew what was bothering him. "Are you okay?" she asked him. There was no reason for him to feel guilty, as she knew he did.

Emotion affected his words. "Yes….no….I mean…..," he said, sitting down on the edge of her bed. "It's just….this scared me." It was difficult for him to admit that.

Beverly searched the hazel colored eyes she'd loved for years. "Scared, you, oh mighty captain of the Enterprise?" she teased, trying to stop him from going where he shouldn't. He did his job and she did hers and that's all there was to it. Guilt and regret had no place here.

"Beverly," he said with his stern 'this is not the time for jokes' voice. "If anything had happened to you…."

"Stop it," she interrupted. "I'm here and I'll be fine. We both did what we had to do. And you know perfectly well that if you'd tried to stop me, I would have gone anyway." She gave his hand a squeeze. "I had to help them."

Jean Luc nodded. She had a point. What Beverly wanted to do, Beverly did. And she was the most caring doctor he'd ever known. However, it would take time for his guilt to dissolve. Feelings for her were deeper than he'd wanted to admit.

"I'm glad you were here," she added. "Pleasantly surprised you could say."

"I was thinking," he said. "That I could stay here….to help you."

"Jean Luc I don't…"

"Doctor Crusher," he interrupted. "I certainly hope you are not going to attempt to convince me that you don't need help."

Beverly smiled and then shrugged. She had to admit she enjoyed the attention he was giving her. She always had.

"So as I was saying," he continued with a smile. "When I'm on duty, I will make sure someone is on call for you in sickbay. When I'm off duty, I'll stay here with you. I'll sleep on the couch and be here for whatever you need." He realized her hand still covered his but he didn't move it. "And it is because I want to," he added. "Not because I feel an obligation."

"Thank you," she said quietly. It meant more than she could tell him.

Jean Luc awoke suddenly from sleep but didn't know why. He listened for a moment but heard nothing. He slowly stood up, deciding to check on Beverly since he was awake. When he walked into her bedroom, he saw her lying on the floor beside her bed.

"What happened?" he asked, rushing to her side to help her. He gently picked her up, laying her in bed again.

"I'm sorry," she said embarrassed. When she'd fallen, she'd been as still as she could, hoping he hadn't heard. She should have known he'd have radar ears. "I just fell."

"Are you all right?" he asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Yes I'm fine," she answered. "I just have to get used to these leg restraints."

"Bev, please," he said, voice a husky whisper. "Tell me when you need something. I'm here to help you. It doesn't matter what."

It was such a simple thing. But it was so hard to ask. She'd never had to have anyone's help like this before and didn't know how to allow him to help. And she was embarrassed. The professional in her reprimanded her for being silly. After all it was natural. But it didn't feel silly. And this was not just anyone. This was a man who made her heart race madly.

"Why did you try to get out of bed?" he asked curiously. Letting this go wasn't something he planned on doing. She could hurt herself worse with falls like that. The stubborn pride inside her needed to be put away for a while.

After a heavy sigh, Beverly answered quietly, "I needed to use the lavatory." She knew this would be difficult. She just didn't realize how difficult.

"Is that all?" Jean Luc asked, keeping it as light hearted as he could. He knew how embarrassed she was and didn't want to make it worse. Quickly assessing the situation in his mind, he came to the conclusion that since she was wearing a loose fitting nightgown, he could simply set her on the disposal unit in the lavatory and let her do what she needed as far as moving clothing.

Gently, he picked her up, gingerly walking over, careful not to allow her legs to bump into anything. He set her down on the unit and said, "Just knock on the door when you're done."

_God this is horrible_, Beverly thought as she wiggled her panties down and gown up. Not being able to put any weight on her feet was almost unbearable. _This is so humiliating_, she told herself. _Of all people to have to do this, why him? Because he wants to help you so let him, _her own thoughts reminded her

Once she was finished, she wiggled her panties up and gown down and then knocked on the door in front of her. She was glad for the darkness that surrounded them so he wouldn't see her red face.

Immediately she was in his arms again being placed in her bed. Beverly had been fighting a lump in her throat all day and this made it worse. Tears filled her eyes but she refused to allow them freedom to fall. "Thank you," she managed to whisper when she felt him sit beside her. A good patient she was not.

Jean Luc knew her all too well. He recognized the shakiness in her voice. "Bev, it's all right," he said, pulling her to him in a hug. "We'll get through this."

The combination of his arms holding her against him and his soft-spoken words sent her over the edge. Her tears fell quickly and she hated them for it. Her frustrations and pains were too much to continue to hold inside. As Jean Luc held her, Beverly allowed herself to cry and release everything that had built up.

Moments passed until Beverly pulled away and reached over for a tissue. As she wiped her tears, she whispered, "I'm sorry….I'm just a wreck."

"I know this is difficult for you," Jean Luc said quietly. "But I am here for you. I will do anything you need me to." He paused. "Just as you have done for me." He remembered times when he was the one embarrassed at allowing her to assist him. But they always made it through and their friendship grew in the process.

Forcing a small smile, Beverly said, "I appreciate it more than you know."

Jean Luc stood up, helped her lay down and covered her with the bed sheets. "Get some sleep," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead. He did it without even thinking. "And no more falling out of bed."

"Okay," she said with a laugh. "Thank you." When he left, she smiled, lightly touching her forehead.

"How is Beverly?" Riker asked during the senior officers' meeting.

"Probably ready to get back to work," Geordi said smiling.

"She's doing good," Deanna answered. "And she is quite ready to return to her duties. Another few days and she'll begin therapy. As soon as her muscles are stronger, she can join us again."

"Give her our best," Riker said, turning towards Jean Luc. "Captain we've been able to find the origination of that meteor above Artesius IV and it's not what we thought previously."

"Is that so Commander Riker?" Jean Luc said, eyes sparkling with interest. "Please share with us your findings."

"Crusher to Picard," Beverly breathed, practically gasping for air. _Too hot…..much too hot….must stay awake_, she told herself.

By the sound of her voice, or lack thereof, Jean Luc knew something was wrong. "Beverly, I'm on my way," he said, rushing up the ramp to the doors. "Data, you have the bridge!"

"Aye Captain," Data responded, leaving his station to sit in the captain's chair.

Jean Luc rushed into Beverly's quarters to find her lying in bed drenched with sweat. "What's wrong?" he asked, locating a small piece of cloth in the lavatory and running it under cold water. He sat beside her, wiping her face and neck with the cold wet cloth. "What can I do?"

"Fever…breaking," she said, eyes closed, feeling as if her head would explode. down."

Jean Luc grabbed some towels and ordered ice from the replicator, turning Beverly roll to one side so he could place the towels under her. Next, he slid her gown up and off her body, forcing himself to ignore the fact she was naked before him. He took the pieces of ice and ran them over her supple breasts, smooth stomach and down her slender legs. _She is so beautiful_, he thought as he felt her soft skin under his hands. _Oh but I must not think this way now_, he reprimanded himself.

Deep in her fever, Beverly was nearly unaware of what was happening. She concentrated on breathing and staying awake as the soothing cold sensation glided over her.

Jean Luc listened as Beverly moaned in discomfort, wishing he could do more but knowing this would eventually help. He paused sliding the ice over her ivory skin long enough to wipe her face with the cold wet cloth.

Minutes passed, Jean Luc continuing her ice bath, until Beverly whispered, "I'm okay now." When he looked up at her, he saw her beautiful eyes open, watching him, her hand on his. "Fever's down."

Heaving a sigh of relief, Jean Luc cleaned up the ice and removed the towels. He gently wiped Beverly's wet body with a fresh towel before helping her into a clean gown.

Jean Luc helped her slowly sit up. Beverly felt her forehead and was thankful it wasn't hot to touch anymore. "My hair brush," she said, running her hands through her tangled hair, knowing it looked horrible.

"Here let me," he said, helping her slide towards the foot of the bed so he could kneel behind her.

Gently, he worked through the knotted strands of her red hair, little sections at a time, until he was able to brush through in long strokes. Beverly closed her eyes. Having her hair brushed was one of her favorite things. And Jean Luc did it so well. Actually, he'd been incredible in the way he helped her with everything. She was more comfortable allowing him to help now than days ago. She loved the closeness with him.

"What caused the fever?" Jean Luc asked, allowing the softness of her hair to caress his hands.

"It's not an uncommon reaction with the bones healing combined with the medication," Beverly explained. "It's like a way for the body to release toxins so it can continue healing."

Jean Luc set her hairbrush down and pulled Beverly against his chest, leaning them both back against her pillows. He'd considered revealing his feelings for her more than once but there never seemed the right time. He wrapped his arms around her and was glad when she placed her hands on his forearms. They sat together in silence.

"Thank you," she said quietly, inhaling deeply. She was getting chilly and it felt good.

With a slight squeeze, Jean Luc said, "I'll do anything I can for you." He paused, wondering if he should say it. His want surpassed his reluctance. "I care about you so much, Bev."

Hearing his statement, Beverly was almost afraid to believe he meant that the way she wanted to hear it. "You are a very compassionate captain," she stated, not wanting to assume anything.

Jean Luc half laughed. "Silly doctor," he teased. "I'm talking about you; not everyone on board." He quickly kissed her hair. "I care more about you than you know," he told her. "Always have."

Beverly sat up slightly and turned to face him. "Always have?" she repeated. Her eyes searched the mysterious pool of green in his eyes as her heart began to pound. What did he mean? Was he saying what she thought he was?

"Yes always," he confirmed, lightly touching her cheek with his fingertips. "I've cared for you for years Beverly. You have to know that."

"Well…I….always hoped you did," she said. Was this real? She prayed she wasn't dreaming.

"Of course it was not easy at times," he teased.

She playfully slapped his leg beside her. "And you think caring about you has been a piece of cake?" she shot back, her eyes narrowing.

Jean Luc laughed. She was definitely feeling better. "Well I don't see how it could have been that difficult," he played. "I'm so easy to get along with."

Beverly tapped his uniformed chest with her finger saying, "You, Captain, have obviously not had to work with yourself."

Smiling, he brought her hand to his lips, placing a light kiss on the top. "I'm glad you're feeling better," he said. "I must return to the bridge now."

Beverly suppressed her instant sadness as he climbed out of bed and helped her settle back against the pillows. "Can I get you anything before I go?" he asked.

"No," she said quietly. "Deanna will be here in a couple hours. I'll be fine."

"All right then. I'll be back later," he said, leaving her quarters.

Beverly hated to see the doors close after him. She wanted to explore their conversation further. There was so much she wanted to tell him. Now wasn't the time though. She knew he was on duty and thankful he took the time to help her. Did she dare think what she was feeling? Could she admit to herself she loved him? Would she ever be able to tell him? Did he love her? Was it possible?

"Come," Beverly called when she heard the door chime. She was surprised when Data, Geordi, Will and Deanna walked in. "What are you guys doing here?" she said, sitting upright in bed.

"We wanted an update on your medical status," Data said simply.

"We thought you might be going a little stir crazy in here," Geordi added. "And since you haven't been able to come to a poker game, we thought we'd bring the game to you."

"You guys are too much," Beverly said, huge smile on her face.

As everyone gathered chairs to place around her bed, Data turned his head sharply to the side and asked, "Too much what, Doctor?"

Everyone smiled as Riker answered, "Data, she just means we didn't have to do this for her but she appreciates it."

He nodded, adding her statement to his current volume of human sayings for future reference.

Beverly shuffled the cards and began dealing them out. "Seven card stud, jacks are wild," she said, happy to spend some time with her friends.

"Jean Luc I have to get out of here," Beverly exclaimed when he'd joined her later that evening after his shift. "I've sat in this bed for a week now and it's driving me crazy." She'd been spoiled by her friends' visit and wanted out of her quarters. "Please….can we go to the holodeck or Ten Forward or something?"

"I think that can be arranged," he said, understanding her restlessness. "Let's get you dressed and we'll see what we can find." He walked over to her clothing cabinet. "Tell me what to get and I will leave you to dress."

After her selection, he placed the clothing on the bed and then left the room. A few minutes later he heard, "Okay Jean Luc. I'm ready."

He wheeled in her transport chair, placed her in it and headed for the holodeck. This would be good for her. And him.

"Jean Luc, this is beautiful," Beverly said as they entered Holodeck B. "Did you create this program?" They were on the deck of a rather large beach house overlooking the ocean. She could feel the warm breeze, hear seagulls in the distance and see waves crashing to the shore. "I love it!"

He wheeled her down a ramp, off the deck, to the beach. "Jean Luc you can't wheel me around in this sand," she said.

"I know," he told her. "I wasn't planning on it." He picked her up out of the chair and started walking.

"Where are we going?" she asked loving being held in his arms. Her injury did have its good points.

"Not too far," he said, spotting the area he'd designed. Yes, just as he'd planned. It was perfect.

Beverly couldn't believe what she saw. There was a huge blanket laid out on the sand with a bottle of wine chilling in an ice bucket beside of a wicker basket. She remained quiet as they approached. That man never ceased to amaze her.

Jean Luc carefully placed her on the blanket and then sat beside of her. "Is this to your liking?" he asked, reaching for the wine and taking two glasses out of the basket.

"It's wonderful," she said, taking the glass of wine from him. "Breathtaking."

"To you," he said, holding up his wine glass.

"To you," she returned, lightly clinking her glass to his. "Thank you."

They watched the sunset as they talked, drank some wine, ate a little fruit and drank some more wine. Beverly watched as the bright orange, pink and purple colors of the sun seemed to melt into the ocean before her as the air grew a little chilly. Darkness was beginning to surround them.

Beverly reached for Jean Luc's hand. Her heart was pounding. She knew what she was going to say and couldn't believe she was actually going to say it. But she had to. It had been too long already. "Jean Luc," she said quietly. "I love you."

Caught by surprise, he turned to look at her. Had she really just said that? "Oh Beverly," he said, pulling her to him in a tight hug. "I've loved you for years." He never thought it would feel so good to finally tell her that.

Happiness enveloped them both. "So what took us so long?" Beverly asked, resting her head on his shoulder.

Jean Luc caressed her shoulder and arm with his palm. "I believe that would be stubborn pride," he said with a slight laugh. "Let's go. It's getting chilly out and the last thing you need is to catch a cold."

"Beverly, are you ready?" Lina asked after Jean Luc had placed her on the examining table. Three weeks was up. Time for the restraints to come off.

"More than ready," Beverly answered. "Get these things off of me."

It only took a few minutes to cut and remove the plastic restraints from Beverly's lower legs. Feeling the cool air on her legs was fantastic. However, bluish green and purple bruises still colored her skin. "Oh they look horrible," Beverly said, wanting to cover herself. "They should be healed by now."

"You took a harder hit than you realize," Lina said. "They're on their way though. You can tell by the changes in coloring." She rubbed lotion on her hands and carefully massaged Beverly's knees, calves and feet.

"I never realized how good a massage felt," Beverly said, smiling and closing her eyes.

A couple minutes later, Lina asked, "Okay, let's help you stand."

Beverly slid off the table, gingerly placing her feet on the floor. "Oh they're so stiff," she said, wincing as her muscles protested. She wanted to walk but knew it wasn't possible just yet.

Lina ran the small scanner alongside her legs, checking to make sure the bones healed correctly. "Looks good," she said. "Let's give you a couple days and then come back. You won't need much therapy."

"That's good news," Jean Luc said smiling, as he picked Beverly up and set her in her transport chair. "Thank you, Lina. We'll see you in a couple days."

When they returned to Beverly's quarters, she told Jean Luc, "I want to try to shower." She quickly thought of the sponge baths he'd given her, remembering how they had been highly erotic; how his eyes never left her body while slowly cleansing her skin. She'd watch him, imagining him kissing her and fantasizing the sponge bath turning into a session of lovemaking. _Beverly stop_, she told herself when heat warmed her face.

"A shower?" Jean Luc repeated. "Do you think you can?"

"I don't know," Beverly shrugged. "There's one way to find out." She intended to carry their beach revelations a little further. "And I really need a shower."

Jean Luc thought about how this could work. She couldn't really walk and he would need to help her into the shower unit and she would be naked. _Oh my_, he thought. _I could barely handle the sponge baths_. He remembered having to remain seated by her side for a few moments afterwards before standing up to allow his excitement to subside.

"Well are you going to stand there and ponder this all day or are you going to help me?" Beverly asked, growing impatient and trying to stand on her own.

"Just a minute there!" he exclaimed, putting his arms around her so she wouldn't fall. "Don't do that. If you fall, you could re-break those bones."

"Help me then," she insisted.

Jean Luc carried her into the lavatory and placed her in the shower unit and then turned to leave. _Maybe I can just leave her and she'll be okay_, he thought. His desires were beginning to get the best of him and wasn't sure if he should act on them or not. _But what if she falls? _he thought_. I couldn't bear it if that happened_.

"Where are you going?" she asked, beginning to take off her clothes and tossing them to the floor.

" I thought….maybe you'd be all right….and I could wait out here….and….," Jean Luc stammered. Damn this woman for doing this to him. She'd always been able to tongue-tie him.

"But what if I need your help?" she asked as she tossed the last garment to the floor. "What if I start to fall?" She was enjoying this tremendously.

Jean Luc's eyes followed every curve of the naked woman in front of him. He felt a stirring inside his pants and knew he needed to either join her or leave quickly. Standing here doing nothing was torture.

"Well…I could use a shower myself," he reasoned, taking his shirt off, much to Beverly's pleasure. "And I guess I could join you and then I would be here if you needed me." He felt almost silly. He was acting like a young prude, when quite the opposite was true. Beverly was different though; she always had been.

Beverly flashed her playful smile at him as his pants fell to the floor revealing the chiseled body she often fantasized about. She also noticed that her near striptease had had the desired affect on him. "Well hurry up," she said as she adjusted the water temperature. This would have to be quick anyway as her ankles were beginning to ache. Hopefully the warm water would help.

After taking a deep breath to calm his heart rate, Jean Luc joined Beverly in the shower, closing the door behind him. Part of him couldn't believe he was doing this and part of him had wanted it for so long that he felt quite ready.

"Are you okay?" he asked, first making sure she was able to stand without feeling as she would fall.

Beverly turned towards Jean Luc, his hands holding her hips, and tilted her head back so the water splashed over her red hair. "Well I'm sure my ankles will be happy when I'm done," she said. "But I'm okay."

Standing before him, Beverly was covered in water, her red hair slicked back, her bright blue eyes piercing into him, searching his will. His eyes caressed her full round breasts and noticed her red nipples, hard and needing attention. He raised his hands from her hips up her side, lightly running his fingertips over her soft mounds. When he saw her eyes close, he gently squeezed her in his hands, playing with her nipples causing them to harden even more.

"Oh Jean Luc," she breathed as her hands lightly ran over his defined chest, allowing her fingertips to trace around his nipples before sliding her hands to his waist where she momentarily left them. His touch was incredible, as she knew it would be. Often he came across cold and harsh but she knew that there was a passionate, fiery side locked inside him. And she had the key.

Beverly felt Jean Luc's hands slide up her arms, over her shoulders and trace her neck before holding her face in his wet hands. Her eyes lost in his, she saw a loving tenderness matched with a burning desire inside them.

Jean Luc leaned forward, pulling Beverly to him at the same time in a hot, wet kiss. He needed to feel her, to taste her. Their tongues rolled in circles around the other, craving the warmth and moisture. Arms wrapped around each other tightly as the water flowed between them. Jean Luc pressed his hardened organ against the curly mound of hair between Beverly's legs, the desire to be one with her pounding inside him.

"Bev," he said, breathless from their passion. "Can we…."

"Yes," Beverly quickly answered, covering his mouth with hers. 'Yes we can."

Jean Luc grabbed her buttocks and lifted her up so she could lock her legs around his body. He backed her against the wet shower wall while she held on tightly around his neck, their kissing never stopping. Slowly, he slid inside her, both of them moaning in unbelievable pleasure. She felt perfect hugging around his throbbing excitement.

With a satisfied groan, Beverly was delighted with the way they fit together. He was incredible…..he felt so good. "Oh….mmmm….oh god," she breathed as he thrust up into her. Their bodies moved in sync, grinding against the other, sliding up and down on the wet wall.

A moment of reason returned to Jean Luc as he asked, "I'm not hurting your legs am I?" He had to force himself to take it easy as not to hurt her.

"No…you're not…hurting me," Beverly answered, trying to catch her breath. "You're fine."

Jean Luc's thrusting continued, sending waves of orgasms through Beverly's body. He could feel her contracting against him. Fighting to last longer, the pleasure consumed him and he found himself releasing in short, hard pulses, both of their moans echoing in the tiled walls of the shower.

Chests heaving together, Jean Luc's body was pressed against Beverly's. "Oh love," he said, breathing heavily. "That was….I have fantasized about being with you….more than you could imagine."

"That was unreal," she said as he carefully released his hold and helped her stand. He hugged her tight, never wanting to leave her side. "I love you so much," she said, kissing the nape of his neck where her head lay.

"I love you, Beverly," Jean Luc said. He kissed her lips lightly and added, "We need to get you out of here soon though. I think you've had enough for now."

When Beverly saw the gleam in his eyes, she laughed. "You think so huh?" she teased.

Deanna stopped by Beverly's quarters the next day. When she walked in, Beverly was standing by the couch to surprise her.

"Beverly!" Deanna exclaimed, hugging her friend, immediately noticing the glow and sensing extreme happiness. "Look at you! How do you feel?"

"Wonderful," Beverly beamed. "I was so happy to get those restraints off." She sat back down on the couch where she'd been resting, doing her best to close off her emotions. "I'll be even happier when my ankles are strong enough to walk on."

Deanna knew Beverly wouldn't come out and tell her what had happened. She didn't even need to notice the books on the coffee table that she was sure wasn't Beverly's to know who else was involved. But she decided to use them to her advantage. "Have you taken up reading?" she asked, picking up a book on historical digs and their findings.

A blush swept across Beverly's face. She knew she couldn't pull anything over on her friend. There was no reason to try really. It was just so new and she and Jean Luc still had much to discuss. "It's Jean Luc's," she answered quietly, taking it from Deanna and placing it back on the table.

"And how is he?" Deanna asked, huge smile on her face. "He was unusually content today on the bridge."

"Jean Luc is…uh…exceptionally good" Beverly answered, shooting Deanna that "girl" look. It did make her feel better to know she was picking up happiness from him.

Nodding in understanding, Deanna said, "Well it's about time. You two have played this game long enough."

Beverly inhaled with satisfaction. "It's everything I thought it could be and more," she told her friend. And it was.

"But it hurts!" Beverly protested, sitting back down in her transport chair.

"You know why it hurts," Lina told her. "You need to work the muscles to loosen them up." She paused. "Just try to walk over here so we can begin with the weights."

With a frustrated sigh, Beverly stood up. She knew Lina was right. She'd never been a good patient anyway. One of the male orderlies was beside her to help incase she fell. Gingerly, she lifted one foot, slowly placing it down on the floor. Wincing, she shifted her weight, picking up the other and carefully placing it on the floor. Her ankles were aching and she longed to take some medication for the pain.

Thankful the weight unit was only a handful of steps away, Beverly collapsed onto the vinyl seat. Lina strapped her ankles to lighter weights, instructing her to lift her ankles straight up, bending at the knee.

After taking a deep breath, Beverly attempted to pull up the weight but didn't manage much. She tried a few times before stopping, disgusted and frustrated.

"You're doing good," Lina said. "Try again. You know this isn't easy but it is necessary."

After another unsuccessful attempt, Beverly exclaimed, "That's it! I'm going back to my quarters."

"Doctor Crusher, I know this is hard but you know how important…."

"Lina, I'm going to my quarters," Beverly interrupted. "I'll be back tomorrow."

Stepping aside, Lina motioned for the orderly. Quickly, he placed Beverly in the chair and wheeled her out of sickbay.

Later that evening, as Beverly and Jean Luc lay in bed together after making love, he brought up the day's earlier therapy event.

"Lina said you left your session early," he said, lightly stroking her shoulder.

"I did," Beverly reluctantly agreed. It never ceased to amaze her how quickly word spread on the ship.

"Why?" he asked gently.

After a heavy sigh, Beverly answered, "It hurt so much." She paused, her finger tracing circles on his chest. "And I was embarrassed."

"It won't take long," he reassured her. "You won't have too many sessions. You know you have to do this."

"I know," she agreed. 'If I could do it here….I'd be more comfortable. And I would do it more."

"In your quarters?" he asked. It was not like Beverly to be shy in front of anyone, least of all her own staff.

"Yes," she answered quietly. "Could we arrange that?"

"It shouldn't be a problem," he answered, giving her a slight squeeze. "I'll take care of it tomorrow. "

Kissing his chest, Beverly said, "Thank you, Captain."

Jean Luc simply laughed.

"You're all set, Doctor Crusher," Lina told Beverly as she finished setting up the weight set.

"Thank you," Beverly grateful for the privacy she would have. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to be rude."

Smiling, Lina said, "It's okay. I completely understand." And she did. "Just promise me you'll do this at least twice a day."

"I promise," Beverly said as Lina and her assistant left. _This is much better_, Beverly thought.

Four days later, Jean Luc asked, "When was the last time you used the weights?" He and Beverly were having breakfast. It seemed ever since her accident and their confession, he'd been staying with her every night.

Hesitating, Beverly answered, "Yesterday morning."

Jean Luc raised an eyebrow. "You said yesterday morning you'd do it last night," he reminded her. "You said last night you'd do it this morning."

Fighting the incriminating blush, Beverly said, "I did it yesterday after you left." She paused. "I'm walking much better." She really had made progress since the restraints were taken off.

True, she was walking much better. In fact, Beverly was scheduled to return to duty in three days. "Doctor Crusher," Jean Luc said sternly. She hated when he called her that. "In order for you to return to duty, I will see to it that you do a weight session in the morning before I leave for duty and after I return otherwise there will be no returning to duty."

Beverly's mouth dropped. "Jean Luc!" she exclaimed. "You wouldn't!"

Placing his napkin on the table, he said, "Oh I would." He helped her up from the table, hugging her to him. "And it's because I love you," he said sweetly. "Come on. Let's get started."

Beverly allowed Jean Luc to help her set up the weights, counting the repetitions as she went along. She really didn't know why she avoided them so. She knew her muscles needed the extra strengthening. Ever since she'd been able to walk without help, she thought that would be enough. She should have known Jean Luc would step in and be insistent about the therapy.

Beverly loved him for it.

"Crusher to the bridge," she heard Jean Luc announce over the computer system.

With a sigh, Beverly said, "Acknowledged. I'll be right there." _What is the matter with him_? she thought. _I haven't been in sickbay an hour and he's calling me out already._

When Beverly stepped out of the turbo lift onto the bridge, she was met with loud applause. Instantly, she was startled and felt her face turn as red as her hair. She quickly scanned the sea of smiling faces; Data, Deanna, Wil, Geordi, Worf; but the one with the biggest, proudest smile, was walking towards her.

"Welcome back Beverly," Jean Luc greeted, pulling her into a tight hug and quick kiss, both of them blushing slightly. She couldn't believe his actions! Everyone would know their friendship had evolved into more. He'd never been one to display affection.

Deanna nudged Wil who was standing beside her. He reached down and squeezed her hand. Everyone deserved to be as happy as they were. Especially their best friends.

"Are you sure about this?" Beverly whispered, as Jean Luc continued to hold her hand while they stood on the bridge. She was referring to his choice to make their new relationship known to everyone.

"I am completely sure," Jean Luc said, lightly kissing her lips. "We've hid from everyone, including ourselves, for too many years. No more."

"No more," Beverly agreed, squeezing his hand, relieved she was now free to display her affection and love for Jean Luc.

Beverly's bones were healed. Now, her heart was finally healed.


End file.
